Letters to You
by EmptyPromisesandFadingWishes
Summary: 'Dear Fred...' No one can understand George like Fred could, so George decides to write letters to his dead twin. (on hold.)
1. Chapter 1

Letters to You is me trying to write about George after Fred's death. I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Dear Fred,

I know you aren't going to reply or read this or whatever, but talking to you is easier than talking to anyone else. Which does _not_ make sense because it's you that I need to get over. And it's just….

I don't know. Your funeral is next week, and it makes it so _real_. That you aren't going to come back and play pranks with me. Or laugh with me. And you probably want me to smile and laugh like I like how we used to just like everyone else, but I can't. I thought we were going to die together like we lived together, but it was all so stupid wasn't it?

Percy hasn't come out of his room yet, or looked me in the eye. Maybe it's because I look like you. Maybe he thinks that I'm you. Then whenever I look into a mirror…..it's like seeing you come back. And then reality would crash and it's like I lost you all again.

I haven't opened my our shop yet and I expect it will look like shit. Dad tells me you would want me to but it's just that. The shop was _ours_ and it was _our_ idea to start the whole thing and you're not here. The fainting fancies and the nosebleed nougats and everything was ours and not mine alone.

You left me alone, Fred. It's…..it's like I'm not really there while I am and Mom is getting worried. She's got Bill and Charlie to try to talk to me and Ron to get me to eat and Ginny just cries.

Harry just feels really guilty-I can see it-and it's horrible. He thinks it's his fault that you died and I know I should tell him it's not but like everyone else, he can't look at me.

I'm too much like you.

None of us have actually gotten the habit that Fred and George is now just George. Whenever Mom calls me it's Fred and George. Then she would realize her mistake and she would break down.

It's just wrong without you here. Mom isn't herself, Dad's quiet, the rest can't look at me and. And I…I'm just not me. I can't simply forget the times we had you know. I can't simply forget how I used to be scared of the dark and you would hold my hand. I can't simply forget how we would plan the products and create them. I can't simply forget how happy we were when our sales increased. I can't simply forget _us_.

I can't.

I just knew something was wrong then suddenly there you were lying cold on the ground. And your face was covered in blood and you weren't awake. You didn't laugh and smile and tell me it was all a prank. You didn't stand up to continue fighting with me.

You were dead. Gone. Lifeless.

What am I suppose to do Fred? How am I suppose to bloody continue, move on when you aren't here? How?

We were going to grow old and have countless of children and grandchildren. We were going to build our shop big but you left.

I sound so bitter don't I? I sound like I hate Life itself don't I? You know what Fred? I think I do. I don't want to live if it means you are far far away. But I know that if I….if I leave, our family will grieve more. I need to take care of them.

We've always been the ones who cheered everyone up when they are down after all. Except…..

I've thought about it. Suicide I mean. It's cowardly isn't it? But it's the easiest way I can think of. Easier than moving on. So much more.

I can practically hear you right now. _"George! We are Gryffindors! We don't take the easy way out! Where's your courage?"_

Well Fred, maybe my courage left the same time you did.

It's not the same anymore.

It's scary.

It's so…it's not balanced anymore. The whole world is not balanced. Or that's what it seems to us. To me.

Me, Fred. I miss you more than they do. They were just family and friends but you were me and I was you.

I miss you real bad. And I don't know if I have ever told you this before, but I love you.

I just wish I had told you before.

Can you hear me Fred? Can you read this? I wish you could, so you will know how much I need you right now.

I wish I could see your smile just one more time. I wish you could hold my hand just one more time. I wish we could open our shop together one more time.

But then, they are just plain wishes aren't they? And wishes don't come true.

Your twin,

George F. Weasley

So….how was it? I hope it isn't too bad! Please review either because you thought it was okay or you thought it was utter crap and want me to stop writing_ immediately!_ Hopefully not the latter though. Thank you those who took their time to read this! It's really short though. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who took time to read this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And I never will

Dear Fred,

It was your funeral yesterday. Everyone was crying and mourning and it's horrible but. It's just. I feel so _angry_. They all acted like they had known us even though they hadn't. They keep telling me that they know how I feel. But how _can_ they? Weren't they, after all, the ones who laughed at us when we announced our dreams? They had never understood us. How can they understand me? How can they know how _I_ feel?

But I knew better than to speak my thought aloud. I mean like…..Mom and Dad and all of them would be upset…And I couldn't complicate things even more for them.

And then I saw your body lying on the velvet cloth and oh gosh…..I held your hand and it was so freaking cold. You weren't moving at all. Everyone was so so silent. You were there except that you're _not._ I know you wanted to go with a bang, but…..it's going to sound so wrong...but I thought we were going to go _together_. Not…..

Not like this. Not you dying before me, not us being torn apart. Do you know, Fred, that any mirror I look into, it's like looking at the Mirror of Erise? _Why_ must the only time we saw each other old and gray be the time when we took aging potions?

Why did you leave me? Did you really hate me so much that you had to leave me alone? You knew that it was- and still is -my greatest fear to be a half without my other. You _saw_ for yourself when I stood in front of the boggart. You saw your dead body on the floor and you promised that you would always be with me. And then 5 years later you broke that promise. You _bloody broke it!_

Our promises have always been kept because our promises are _vows_ Fred. And then you just tossed it aside like we aren't worth it, like _I'm _not worth it. What has been on my mind though, is if I'm really worth it.

I don't blame Percy, I don't can't wish it was him instead. No, if you aren't going to come back to life, wouldn't it be better if I died too? After all, what _is_ the difference between a soulless half and nothing? I'm quite sure they are convinced that I've become a robot and maybe I have. Because now the only thing I can feel is, well, nothing.

I know it sounds cheesy but you are my everything. I've never told you this before but the Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw. But it didn't because you had been sorted in Gryffindor and you are my confidence. Without you it just feels wrong to smile, to laugh, to _breathe_ even.

So do you see the problem now? I can't live without you. I don't _want_ to. Because there you are, buried six feet under while I'm walking and just _alive_.

It's not right.

Harry had told me about the Resurrection Stone but even if I can find it, I won't use it. If I use it…I want to see you so bad, but if I use it, I know I won't be able to put the stone down. And Harry told me you wouldn't like to stay on the Land of the Living for long. He said….he said you'd want to have gone on.

I don't know what that means but I really doubt Harry would be wrong. Remember when we were 13, we saw Harry for the first time? He was so young then, so innocent, so naïve. Then again, so were we. We were so _happy_ so carefree. I miss that 'us'.

SometimesI would just stay in bed and remember all the times we spent together and pretend you are still alive. It never lasts for long though. I'd just feel that sinking emptiness again. I always feel that thing: like I'm all alone.

Which I am, in a way. I can't even produce a patronus now. All my good memories were with you. And now….. …

I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you, I should have saved you. Where was I? Why wasn't I by your side, fighting alongside you, covering for you? Where the hell was I? Percy might think that it's his fault, but in reality, it's mine. If I had been there, you wouldn't have died. We wouldn't have gone to your funeral today. I COULD HAVE BLOODY SAVED YOU!

You wouldn't know how much I hate myself right now. I _let_ my twin die. It was me that should have died instead. Not you, never you. You were too good, you were much better than I was, than I could ever be.

Why you of all people? Why must it have been you?

Love,

George F. Weasley

_-So how was it? Review please!


End file.
